


以吻封缄

by Sherllienna



Series: 锤基·不知猴年马月才填的完-Sherllienna [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherllienna/pseuds/Sherllienna
Summary: 广岛之恋AU，偷情梗，锤基皆有家室。偷情有罪，我没打算为其正名，相反我对偷情极其厌恶。不能接受的姑娘千万别往下看。Thor和Loki是两位当红的演员，在一次度假中他们遇见了对方，并不可抑制地被彼此吸引了。大概也是坑……不知道啥时候才填的完





	以吻封缄

 

_“总有些爱来源于见色起意。”_

 

**Chapter One**

Loki在一个男人的怀抱中醒来。

这个怀抱温暖，结实，男人健壮的臂膀牢牢地环在他的腰际，他们的心跳连在一起，Loki睁开眼，正看见一缕清晨刚蒙蒙亮的光线从窗帘的缝隙中钻了进来。

那是他的情人，刚刚被提名为奥斯卡最佳男主角的Thor Odinson。

他们开始这种见不得光的关系已经有那么一段时间了。半个月前，Loki结束了自己上一个影片的拍摄。前段时间他的试镜失败了，而那也就意味着，在下一部影片找上他之前，Loki可以拥有一个相当惬意的假期。

他用手机短信的形式简略地向经纪人说明了自己的休假意愿，并且请求她为自己的休假保密。而后他打开笔电，定了一张飞往普吉岛的机票。

Loki一直都想去普吉岛。不知道是什么缘故，他总对在海边度假有着极大的兴趣。然而不幸的是，他的丈夫却不这么认为。在那个没有一点艺术天赋的男人看来，与其在海边浪费十几二十天的时间，Loki还不如和他去欧洲的小城市好好转一转。

不过这次他不能再阻止Loki了，因为Loki压根没打算把休假的消息告诉他。

Loki下了飞机，他拉着自己的行李箱，双脚踏上了普吉岛的大地。而就是在这里，他遇见了Thor，他的秘密情人。

 

他们的相遇就像所有的偶像剧里那样，俗套而机缘巧合。

那是个极其狼狈的下午。Loki刚一下飞机就接到了他丈夫的电话，那个被他抛在家里的男人似乎正在炒菜，他怒气冲冲的声音混在铁铲子刮在锅上发出的刺耳响声里，Loki花了好一会儿才听清了对方在说什么。

他的丈夫质问他：“你好不容易放个假，怎么又不着家？”

而Loki则对着话筒笑出了声。他一面压下内心的不耐烦，一面柔声安抚他的丈夫，说自己还有几个应酬需要完成。

在外人眼里，Loki是个成功的男人。他拥有前程远大的事业，幸福美满的家庭，一个体贴的丈夫和两个可爱的孩子。可只有Loki自己知道，在他成功演绎事业的光芒之下，他的婚姻早已岌岌可危。

他挂掉电话，拖着一个巨大的行李箱打算往酒店走。可还没等他走出机场的大门，一场大雨便倾盆而至。瓢泼大雨之中Loki找了个就近的甜品店打算进去坐一坐，结果他刚买完一只甜筒，就被一只半人高的金毛给舔了个遍。

金毛的口水很不幸地沾在了他的甜筒上，而Loki的胳膊也在这种极为野蛮的舔舐下变得湿漉漉的。他心情不爽地眯起眼，正看见那只蠢狗的主人在冲自己尴尬地笑。那笑实在有些蠢，甚至都赛得上他的金毛犬了。

“实在抱歉…”那个金发男人悻悻地摸着鼻子，“我没想到它会突然窜出去。”

老天。Loki在心里忍不住倒吸了一口凉气。那不是前段时间跟他竞争一个角色的国际巨星，大名鼎鼎的Thor Odinson吗？！

 

Thor自己也没能想到自己能在这种情况下见到Loki。上次的角色竞争是他赢了，在他和Loki的表现都极其优秀的情况下，制片方最终因为他的名声比Loki要响亮很多而选择了他。

接到通知的时候他们两个刚好都在同一个酒会上等待散场，那天去参加酒会的人有点多，由于疏通不力的原因，停车场闹起了大堵车。往出开的是Loki的车子刚好和他的并排。那位小心眼的黑发演员认出了敞篷车里的Thor，他一踩油门，硬生生从Thor旁边给超了过去。

被超车的Thor哭笑不得地叹了口气，他颇有绅士风度地给Loki让出了一条通道，望着他疾驰而去的车子摇了摇头。

说实话，他真的挺为Loki感到惋惜的。Loki试镜的那天Thor也在场，而不得不说的是，Loki的表演真的很出色。那位黑发的演员明显为了得到这个角色做出了很大努力，当他说出那句Thor最喜欢的台词的时候，他所饰演的殖民贵族仿佛也随着他一起活了过来。

试镜室简陋的森林布景中，绿眼睛的殖民贵族看着他的天神。他说亲爱的，让我们一起下地狱吧。

Thor在导演身后看着他，不知为何便忍不住在心里轻声道了句‘好’。

而现在，那个在Thor心里无比出色的男演员就站在他的面前。Loki举着一只看上去甜腻腻的冰激凌，以一种和他的可爱姿态毫不相符的表情恶狠狠地瞪着Thor。

可不知道为什么，当Thor看到Loki唇边也被他的金毛犬舔了个遍的时候，忽然就很想去亲亲他。

 

Thor长得还不错，这是Loki心里的第一反应。

他几乎和Loki心里的每一种性幻想因素都重合上了。金发大胸，体格健壮，还拥有一双蓝得像深海一样的眼睛。Loki盯着他衬衫下埋着的结实的胸肌，下腹没来由得便有些发热。

他想，假如能跟这个金发壮汉来上一发的话，那么Loki可以原谅Thor抢了他角色的那件事。于是Loki就这么做了，他瞥了一眼那一人一狗蠢兮兮的眼神，将手上那只注定吃不成了的甜筒丢进了垃圾箱。

Loki抓着Thor的领子将他推进了甜品店忘了上锁的储物间，那个摇摇欲坠的铁门在他身后发出了哐得一声响。而后，在Thor还没来得及做出反抗的时候，Loki将一条腿挤进了他的两腿之间，用力把他按在了墙上。

“我可以赔给你那支甜筒…”被他恶狠狠按住的金发男人试图争辩。但Loki的嘴唇阻止了他继续说下去——他舔舐着Thor的唇角，轻轻在他的下唇上咬了一下，而后他捧住Thor的脸，指腹轻轻蹭过对方的耳际。

“做吗？”他在Thor耳边悄声说道。他们的胸膛紧紧相贴，阴茎抵在一起，Loki可以清晰地感觉到金发男人的勃起和他一样火热。

Thor说做，于是Loki便迅速地扒掉了他们两个的裤子。他把Thor推到在储物间的地板上，以一种极为粗暴的方式将对方的阴茎塞进了自己屁股。

 

于是一切就这么顺理成章地发生了。他和已婚的、无人不知无人不晓的当红巨星Thor Odinson搞在了一起，而且还丝毫没有悔意。在那么很少的一段时间里，Loki也曾考虑过这种行为在道德上到底意味着什么，但每当他冒出这种想法的时候，他金发碧眼的情人总会及时地凑过来，或是亲吻他，或是抱着他，总之最后他们总会来一场畅快淋漓的性爱，然后那些所谓的道德问题也就被随之抛到了九霄之外。

而现在，当Thor用他那迷人的硕大阴茎蹭上Loki的股缝时，黑发的演员觉得这一切都是值得的。

“你醒了？”Loki听见他的情人问。他转过身，手臂轻车熟路地搂住了Thor的脖子。

“刚醒不久。”他将头埋在Thor的颈窝蹭了蹭。很明显，他的小情人最近新换了种沐浴露，从前那种明显带着他妻子的气息的沐浴液被抛弃了，取而代之的是Loki常用的那种牌子。

“给我个早安吻，”Loki心情大好地说。或许是因为刚睡醒的缘故，他的声音里还带着点软糯的鼻音，“然后再用你的大阴茎肏我，填满我，全部射在我里面。”

而Thor也那么做了。男人硕大的阴茎撑开了Loki的后穴，龟头缓慢而用力地碾过肉穴中的敏感带。那东西确实太大，Loki疼得脸色发白，他扭过头，呻吟着啃咬着Thor的嘴唇，以归还自己下身的痛感。

“你真是我的最爱。”他断断续续地赞叹道，Thor似乎已经找到了他最喜欢的那个位置，Loki喘息着抬起身子，男人的金发垂在他的颈窝，“我简直要怀疑你以前是不是专门练习过怎么做爱，不然你怎么会业务这么熟练。”

Thor笑了。他抬手抚摸过Loki大理石般光滑的身体，恋恋不舍地在那纤细的腰肢处停了下来。他一边挺胯让自己的阴茎在Loki的屁股里进进出出，一边用指腹轻轻蹭过了Loki的胯骨。

“你何必在意我的从前？”他含住Loki圆润的耳垂，含混不清地笑道，“现在被我肏的只有你，你还不满足么？”

他说得很对。Loki用他那被情欲侵蚀得不剩多少的思维想。在性爱中，最重要的永远是享受当下，至于追究从前，那是分手时才需要上演的戏码。于是他餍足地摆起了腰肢，屁股以一种极为下流的方式一下下撞上Thor的卵袋。淫靡的水声冲撞着他的耳膜，他的穴肉随着Thor抽出的肉柱被带得翻出来，龟头或轻或重地蹭着他肉穴的内里，Loki睁开眼，觉得男人那双眼睛里的蓝色几乎要溺死他。

我爱他，他想。Loki很少会觉得自己爱别人，即使是对他丈夫，他的感情也是亲情大于爱欲。可在这一刻，Loki觉得他大概是真的爱着Thor的。毕竟，当你和一个人灵魂共通，你爱他的身体，爱他的气息，爱他对你说话的样子，爱他抚摸你、和你做爱的方式，那么你离那种被人称作爱情的东西也就仅仅只是一步之遥了。

只是唯独那一步之遥，是Loki绝对无法给予的。

他无法给予Thor承诺，正如Thor无法给予他一样。

 

两个人永远无法互相理解，因为感受无法共通。但当他们一起沉浸在彼此带来的身体上的感受，他们灵魂之间的距离便前所未有地临近贴合。

而这大概就是为什么做爱会是表达感情的最直接的方式之一。

Loki半跪在床上，他的身后是他最亲密的情人。他们像汤匙一样贴在一起，Thor的阴茎埋在他体内，而他的吻则接连落在了Loki的后颈之上。金发男人舔舐着Loki背后的一小块被他嘬得鲜红的皮肤，他的牙齿轻轻地磨蹭着它。Loki在他的啃咬之下微弱地颤抖着，他伸手拉过Thor的手，将它放在了他们交合的地方。

“我要你记住，”他说，声音抖得连尾音都在向上翘，“我要你记住，你今日是怎么干我的。你的阴茎是如何撑开了我的身体，而我们的灵魂和肉体又曾离得有多近。”

Thor低头看着抓着自己的那只骨节分明的手，以及他们手掌之下联结的部位。Loki的屁股被干得红肿，粗壮的阴茎不断地冲撞着那个脆弱的小穴。他握住Loki缓慢摆动的腰肢，又一次将自己的老二顶到了最深处。

“我怎么会忘掉？”他安抚地吻了吻Loki的后颈，舌尖舔掉了那里冒着的细汗，“我都快要爱上你了，Loki，我想我永远也忘不掉你。”

而那就足够了。他们这种有今天没明天的感情从来就见不得太阳，他不奢求Thor爱他，或是得到别人的祝福——他只要Thor记得他。

Loki笑了起来。他闭着眼向后倚靠在Thor怀里，并在那个男人亲吻他的侧脸时情难自禁地发出了一声长长的呻吟。

海水溺死了他，而他心甘情愿。


End file.
